


Potter Doesn't Like Lies

by CuriousEmWanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No Actual Sex Depicted, Praise Kink, but I still think it's pretty good?, hpkinkuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousEmWanders/pseuds/CuriousEmWanders
Summary: Draco just found out what Harry likes and he puts it to good use.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Potter Doesn't Like Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I've again decided to try and do a daily drabble/fic prompting. Will I make it more than a few days this time? Who knows. 
> 
> Thanks to [@iero0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero0/pseuds/iero0) for encouraging me to get back into it. (Also go check out their works! They're so good (And I'm very lucky to get to Beta for her sometimes). 
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd so mistakes are my own :P

They’d been sitting in some meeting, a joint task force to distribute funding when Harry’d said something particularly stupid about his _many_ speaking engagements. How hard it must be to be the chosen one. 

“I can think of more important things for that pretty little mouth to do.” Completely inappropriate, but then, it was Potter. The worst that would happen would be a halfway clever retort about Malfoy’s sexuality. 

Except it didn’t. 

Instead Potter’d gone still, almost taken aback. Except he didn’t look offended, he’d sat up straighter and his eyes had gone glossy. He heard the slightest, ‘oh’ escape his relaxed jaw. 

\---

He looked at Potter now beneath him, the same glossy look in his eyes. He waited, stroking his fingers down his chest, back up, behind his ear, through the mess of hair that Draco could recognize anywhere. 

“Beautiful” he mused, “You’re beautiful you know that?” Potter began to stur, as if he was going to argue with Draco. 

“No Potter I mean it. And no I don’t care that you’ve just come. I’m telling you the truth. You’re beautiful and it was a pleasure to see you come on my cock. You did so well. You took me, you took all the pleasure you could handle, and that’s beautiful Potter.” Harry began to quiver halfway through Draco’s pondering. 

“You took your pleasure masterfully, just like how you moved that new initiative through the ministry. Masterful. Always a saint, Potter. A beautiful, hardworking good man.” By now Harry was positively quaking. His cock having recovered from his orgasm now stood at attention as if Draco’d been stroking it rather than stubble on Harry’s jaw. But Draco still ignored Harry’s cock, let it react, pulsing in response to his words, dribbling small beads of precome over it’s forskin. 

“A good man, with an absolutely irresponsible dick.” 

“I mean, Salazar, this dick could pleasure all the women in England, and a fair share of the men. Would you like that Potter? Knowing that they would all be singing your praises? Telling you how good you are in bed? How you’ve made them cum like never before? I can see the profit now _Golden Boy Gives Golden Orgasms_. It’s true you know, you do give golden orgasms.” Harry was gasping now, his eyes closed, face contorted, clearly struggling to maintain an equilibrium, a reprieve. 

“Ah but not tonight Potter, no one else tonight. No, you only get me. You get me telling you that you’re the best I’ve had. That I’ve dreamt about what it would feel like to touch you. It’s better than what I imagined. Honestly, I think that your arse may in fact hold the key to happiness.” he said watching Harry writhe on the bed, hands obediently away from his cock, hips pulsing in the hope of gaining magical traction with the air. 

Draco leaned over Harry, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I’m going to watch you come while I tell you how good you are. While I thank you for everything you’ve done.” Draco began to pull away, but at the last second kissed him, allowing himself to take some pleasure too in what he was doing to Harry. 

“You’re a good man,” he began again, “A good wizard. Magically powerful, yes. But also good. There’s never been another who’s bested me, destroyed me, watched me be completely wrong, brainwashed, and still saved me. Still forgave me. _That’s_ why you’re a good man. Because you literally cannot stop yourself from being one Harry.” 

Somewhere in those last few thoughts Harry’d begun to orgasm, finally letting go when he heard his name. Draco watched it all. His body tensing and relaxing, his face cycling through pleasure, lust, need, and finally relief. He brushed Harry’s bangs from his face. “You’re beautiful when you come Harry.”

“Don’t you dare start again Malfoy”

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are very (and always) appreciated.
> 
> You can always follow me (talk to me, be friends with me, harass me, remind me to keep writing) on tumblr [@CuriousEmWanders](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curiousemwanders)


End file.
